


Godmorgen, hvordan har De det, Darth Vader?

by Excavatrice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen, Mornings, Mutilation, Pain, Regret, handicapped
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excavatrice/pseuds/Excavatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now this ficlet has been translated!<br/>English version here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4618407</p>
<p>Darth Vader får renset sin maske og prøver at lade være med at huske, hvordan han engang var Anakin. Det er ikke nemt, når han drømmer om Obi-Wan Kenobi hver nat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godmorgen, hvordan har De det, Darth Vader?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [How are we today, Darth Vader?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618407) by [Excavatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excavatrice/pseuds/Excavatrice)



Godmorgen, hvordan har De det, Darth Vader?

Ja, hvordan har han det? Han vågner, fordi hans maske holder op med at give ham sovegas. Det strammer i hans ansigt, og der hvor ledningerne er forbundet gennem resterne af hans forbrændte hud, der er der altid en ubehagelig fornemmelse. Smerterne er overalt. I den forbrændte hånd, og også i den hånd der mangler og de ben, der ikke er der. Han klør protesebenet med protesehånden, og det hjælper lidt. Det gode ved smerterne er, at det får ham til at glemme, hvad han drømte. Næsten.  
Han sætter sig op og masken øger sin hvæsen. Det lidt lunger han har tilbage får pustet en større dosis ren ilt, mens han bevæger sig eller tænker på at bevæge sig. Under hans krops-panser bliver blotlagte muskler og knogler fugtet med en særlig gel, der forhindrer udtørring. Hans læger siger, at hvis han havde en levende slægtning, kunne de høste lidt friske hudceller og dyrke hud nok til hele hans torso-krop og hans ansigt. Det, der er tilbage af hans egen hud, er for skadet til den kan opformeres. 

Savner han at have et ansigt? Masken får ham til at virke unaturlig, som en ufødt mekanoide og bare han viser sig, krymper menneskene sig. De andre arter bliver ikke psykologisk påvirket på samme måde. Hans skræmte personale er holdt op med at tilbyde ham et spejl når masken skal renses indvendig.  
Han løsner selv gevindene i maskens sider. Han er stadig en selvhjulpen Jedi med store mekaniske og åndelige færdigheder og blodet fuld af midi-clorier. Assistenten står klar med en håndventileringsmaske, som han får på under renseproceduren. Darth Vader lægger den sorte maske på et sterilt klæde på rullebordrobot. Den dirrer mekanisk som en sky hund under hans tunge protesehånd. Den bøjer sine mangeledede appendixer og henter vattotter og gaze og små, specielle spraydåser i en på forhånd koreograferet rækkefølge. Darth Vader kan ikke tale når håndventilatoren er i vejen. Assistenten håndpumper med nedslagent blik, han vil ikke møde Darth Vaderss udstående øjne, der stirrer øjenlågsløst fra en masse af stumpende muskelfæster og brankede knogler. Det gik assistentens forgænger ilde. Darth Vader syntes han pumpede for uregelmæssigt. Darth Vader synes at alle assistenter pumper for dårligt, men han behersker sig i dag, for det er værre at oplære en ny, end det er at udholde netop denne assistent-idiot.  
Ingen forstår hvorfor Darth Vader omgiver sig med mennesker, når det lader til at han hader dem så meget. Twi'leks har en bedre finmotorik og er bedre til at forstå plejebehovet hos handikappede, så hvorfor have menneskelige assistenter? Måske kan Darth Vader lide at lade sig irritere af mennesker. Eller – måske kan han lide at slå sine assistenter ihjel.

I tidsrummet mellem at håndpumpen fjernes og masken sættes på overlever Darth Vader på Kraften alene. Derfor mærker han Forstyrrelsen så klart. Alt hvad Jedier gør, breder sig som bølger i vand gennem Kraften. Darth kender denne Jedi, som laver bølger. I årevis har der kun været krusninger. Stormtropperne har ledt overalt i Galaxen efter den, der lavede krusningerne. Og når de finder ham, skal de komme med ham levende. Levende fordi … fordi …  
Darth Vader kender denne Jedi bedre end nogen anden Jedi. Bedre end noget andet menneske. Han kender ham fra den gang, han selv var et menneske. Nu er han større end et menneske. Hans stemme lyder dybere, når den bliver forstærket af masken. Han vil gerne … Han vil mødes med den forstyrrende Jedi en sidste gang. Han vil dræbe ham selv. Så holder smerten op. Ikke ubehaget fra proteserne, der er fæstnet direkte på de forbrændte benpiber, ikke den smerte.  
Maskens suger sig selv på og hvæser rytmisk. Robo-bordet rækker ham skraldenøglen. Darth efterspænder. Assistenten bukker og iler ud, lettet over endnu at være i live.

Darth Vader rejser sig. Han kan se ud over alle mennesker. Han er større end dem alle. Han bestemmer over dem alle. Han er mester nu, ikke padawan. Ingen skal fortælle ham hvad han må. Han må alt. Han må ødelægge en planet med milliarder af mennesker, og blandt dem folk, der kunne have været trænet som Jedier, hvis der havde været nogen af lysets Jedier tilbage. Alle frygter ham, tilbeder ham, men det lindrer ikke smerten. Og usikkerheden. Han føler efter i Kraften. Den mørke Kraft har ingen ende. Kun bølgerne fra den Lyse Side er fjerne og uklare for ham. Nu føles det, som om der er to Jedier. Eller tre; det er sådan nogle puds den mørke side af Kraften spiller med ham. Nogle gange må han undertrykke fornemmelsen af, at Kejseren narrede ham, selvom han har fået hele verden.  
Når Darth Vader drømmer, hører han Mesters kærlige latter og bliver purret i håret og tilgivet for sine narrestreger. Men det er ikke Kejseren, der retter hans hånd- og fodstilling i drømmenes træningssale, det er Mester Obi Wan Kenobi. Ham, som først lærte ham krigskunstens noble dans, og siden skar hans perfekt trænede arme og ben af og efterlod ham i flammer og had.

Darth Vader vil ikke huske sine drømme. Han vil ikke stå og føle efter i Kraften som Mester … nej … Obi Wan Kenobi lærte ham. Han vil ikke tænke på alt det han lærte, mens han var padawan. De år af hans liv skal udraderes, minderne skal slettes. Derfor skal Jedien dø. Så Darth Vader ikke skal savne ham mere.


End file.
